Kiss From a Rose
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Runaway Caroline Forbes comes across a mansion and decides to take shelter in it, not thinking much of it. Things change when she meets the mansion's owner, Klaus Mikaelson and over time, they fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss From a Rose**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: I was originally going to rewrite a Delena story I had written called, "Give Me Shelter," but I decided to do a Klaroline AU where Caroline (human this time) is the runaway that takes shelter in Klaus' mansion, and the romance that unfolds between them. Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**_

**Chapter 1**

The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky as Caroline Forbes walked through the woods. She had been traveling for quite a while and night had fallen faster, faster than she had anticipated. Her exact reason for running away was unclear, but if she had to guess, it was because her mother just didn't understand her. There were too many clashes between them and at times, Caroline wondered why she stayed to take it all. So, she decided to just escape while the getting was good and hopefully find a place where she'd be free from all that.

After traveling for what seemed like an eternity, Caroline came upon a mansion. It was beautiful and stately, and it also looked like it was ideal for taking shelter in as she suddenly felt a slight chill from the night breeze. Deciding that it was either this or nothing at all, Caroline walked up to the front door and when she went to knock, the door opened automatically, as though the owner of the mansion was expecting her. But, how was that possible, especially when the owner didn't know her name?

_It's probably just a coincidence,_ she thought. _Just go in, it'll be rude not to._

Sighing, Caroline walked into the mansion and was amazed by the décor as she shut the door behind her. The marble floors seemed to sparkle and the ambiance of the place just screamed luxury.

"Hello? Does anyone live here?"

Caroline was disappointed when she didn't get a reply to her question. Honestly, who in their right mind would have a place like this and not be around when company came over? Didn't sound like a very gracious host, in her opinion. That's when she looked and saw that a fire was going on in the fire place, as well as a meal waiting for her in the parlor. What the hell was going on here?

Hungry beyond belief, Caroline decided not to stress about the issue and walked into the parlor, sitting down and eating the meal that mystery host had set out for her, which consisted of a roast chicken, macaroni and cheese, and peas, as well as a tall glass of seltzer water to wash it all down.

Caroline ate the food in front of her until she couldn't eat anymore, placing the plate aside as she looked around again. Whoever her host was, she was grateful that she at least had a decent meal. As she looked around, Caroline felt her eyes getting heavy and yawned, stretching out on the couch and falling asleep.

Little did Caroline know that someone was in the house. Klaus Mikaelson was watching her closely from the minute she stepped inside. In fact, he set the food out for her. Once she was asleep, he came downstairs and walked into the parlor. Thinking that she'd be more comfortable upstairs, he carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs, looking down at her every few seconds or so. She was beautiful, with long, blonde hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, a body he imagined himself caressing as he made slow, tender love to her, and lips he longed to kiss. Since she was asleep, Klaus didn't know what color her eyes were. The only thing he did know was that she made his cock spring to attention. His inner wolf panted and howled, and his inner vampire found her blood quite tempting.

However, he couldn't take advantage of the sweet girl. If he did, she'd think he was an asshole before he even introduced himself to her. When he got to the top flight, Klaus carried Caroline into a bedroom down the hall from his, laying her down gently on the bed and covering her with a blanket, gently brushing her cheek with his finger.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," he whispered. "You deserve a nice rest after your journey here."

Then, not wanting her to wake up and find him here, Klaus stepped back and walked out of the room, taking one last look at Caroline before gently closing the door behind him.

_**Note: I know, short beginning, but I shall add more when I update.**_

_**Enjoy and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Since I'm kind of an updating kick, I'm going to go ahead with the next chapter of "Kiss From a Rose," my new Klaroline AU. I also saw that the first chapter received six reviews, which is awesome! Thank you so much for the support so far, I appreciate it. No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day and our leads are going to formally meet.**_

_Next Day..._

When Caroline woke up the next morning, she found herself in a bedroom and in a comfy bed. That was strange, considering that she didn't remember getting up off the couch in the parlor. How was it that she was now in a bed? Before she could wonder any further, she saw a vase on the nighstand and in it was a bouqet of red roses. A closer look revealed a card and, sitting up, Caroline picked it up and saw writing on it:

"_Flowers for the lady. Of course, I think your beauty surpasses even the reddest of roses."_

There was no signature, though Caroline could tell it was from a man, and a romantic man at that. Not to mention mysterious. Deciding that she figure it out later, Caroline put the card down and exited the room, heading downstairs. Once there, she proceeded to the dining room, where she saw that a delicious breakfast had been set out for her. Whoever her host was, he certainly wasn't sparing any expense.

"I take it you liked the flowers?"

A voice behind her startled Caroline out of her reverie and when she turned around, she saw a man standing there. Not exactly finding what he just did to her liking, she slapped him, ignoring the fact that his facial hair wasn't exactly soft.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she said. "My God, what the hell is wrong with you? You could've given me a heart attack!"

The man nodded. "My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you."

Caroline scowled at him. "Who are you?"

"The owner of this mansion. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Klaus."

Caroline didn't answer him right away, just looked at him. For a guy who all but scared the shit out of her, he certainly was gorgeous, with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair, greenish blue eyes that she could lose herself in, a body that was made for hours of passionate, primal sex, and lips that were begging to be kissed and nibbled.

"Well, since we're making with the introductions, I'm Caroline Forbes."

Klaus smiled. Caroline, a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman, and now that she was awake, he saw that she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Caroline. Again, I apologize for startling you before."

"So, you're the one who put me in that room last night?"

"Yes," said Klaus. "I thought you would be more comfortable in a bed instead of the couch, so I brought you upstairs. I wanted to make sure you felt at home here. I haven't really had any company in such a long time."

"I find that hard to believe," said Caroline. "How could you have a house like this and not have anyone to visit you?"

Klaus hesitated. He didn't want to reveal too much information about himself, especially not now. After all, they had only just met and he didn't want to scare her. No, he would let her get used to him first, then he would divulge personal information. Until then, he would have to bide his time.

"It's complicated, and I don't want to divulge too much information on the first meeting," he said. "But, enough about me, let's talk about something else. Like you."

"Me?" said Caroline. "What about me?"

"Well, for starters, maybe you can tell me where you're from."

"Not much to tell, really," said Caroline. "I ran away and I'm _not_ going back. _You_ try dealing with a mother who doesn't understand you."

"I may know more about that than you think, Caroline," said Klaus. "My mother doesn't understand me either. So, I think we have that in common."

"Maybe, but still, I don't want to talk about where I'm from," said Caroline. "So, could we just skip the subject entirely?" She looked toward the food on the table, her stomach growling from hunger, giggling. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize," said Klaus. "You're hungry. Go ahead and eat then. I had it prepared especially for you and I would hate for such a feast to go to waste."

Caroline smiled for the first time in hours and as she went to walk toward the table, she accidentally slipped on the floor and Klaus quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Caroline blinked as she looked at him. Shit, he certainly had quick reflexes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

Caroline smiled again. "I guess you're a good man to have around in sticky spots, huh? With reflexes like yours, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

Klaus didn't answer. The truth was, he had been in love long ago, with a woman named Tatia, but lost her because his bitch of a mother killed her the night he was turned. For centuries afterward, he longed for someone he could love the way he loved Tatia, with no fear of her dying.

Caroline saw that Klaus was quiet and said, "Klaus, what's the matter? You're so quiet."

"Nothing, love," he replied. "I was just thinking about something." He cleared his throat and helped her to her feet. "Come, better eat before the food gets cold."

A concerned look still on her face, Caroline went to the table and began to eat. Klaus stood nearby and watched her. She certainly was beautiful, and he hadn't been lying when he wrote on the card that her beauty surpassed the reddest of roses. She was also strong, judging from the way she had slapped him earlier. Yes, she was definitely the kind of lover he'd take for his own. Of course, he told himself that he shouldn't rush things with her, let her get used to him before making his move.

_**Note: Chapter 2 of "Kiss From a Rose" is done! Hope the wait was worth it. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Kiss From a Rose," Caroline meets Klaus Mikaelson, the owner of the mansion she has taken shelter in.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! I know I haven't updated in God knows how long (the last time being April 18), but I'm going to update this bad boy, having just re-read the chapters I already have.**_

_**Enjoy, Klaroline lovers!**_

_Later that Day..._

Caroline walked down the corridor leading to Klaus' room. She had gotten a note from him that said he wanted her to meet him in his room, and that he wanted to show her something. He didn't give any specifics, but Caroline was sure that he would reveal the surprise the moment she got there. Upon arriving at her destination, she walked into the room and found Klaus hard at work on what looked like a huge painting.

Noticing her looking at what he was doing, he smiled and said, "Do you like it?"

Caroline nodded. "It's beautiful." She looked all around the room, noticing many more works of art. "Are all these yours?"

"They are, and I'm quite proud of them."

"I can see that," said Caroline. "They're all very well done." Curiously, she added, "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"No, but they were part of it," said Klaus. "No, what I wanted to show you is in another part of this room." Seeing the confused look on her face, he added, leaving the painting he was working on where it was for the time being, "Come, I'll show you."

He took her hand, led her to the middle of the room, where he tapped on the floor and the tiles opened to reveal a staircase leading to a passage beneath the room, possibly even the mansion. Caroline blinked, amazed that such thing existed. What was even more amazing was that he was actually showing it to her when they only just met.

"After you, love."

His words startled her out of her reverie and she looked at him. "You want me to go down there? But, Klaus, it could be dangerous down there."

Klaus squeezed her hand. "Relax, Caroline, nothing will harm you, not while I'm here. It's not a torture chamber or anything. It's actually something much nicer."

Caroline's heart hammered in her chest, as though she wasn't sure if she should believe him. But, since any further protest would fall on deaf ears, she decided to just go along with it. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it was, and he kept more art work down there. Hoping that's what it was, Caroline took a deep breath and descended the stairs, Klaus following behind her, still holding her hand.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Caroline looked all around her, still not sure what this was about her. She then turned to face Klaus again.

"Klaus, why can't you just tell me what this all about?"

"You'll see," he replied. "Just walk straight down this path and you'll find your surprise."

Scowling skeptically at him, Caroline did as she was told, walking down the path, her heart still hammering in her chest. Just what was she expecting to find down here? Klaus wasn't helping, only telling her that she'd see if she followed the path. Whatever this was, he certainly valued it more than life itself if he kept it hidden.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at their destination: a big, golden door that seemed to lead to just about anywhere and contain just about anything. Caroline gazed at the door for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was behind it.

"Open it, Caroline," said Klaus. "You won't find out the answer if you stare at it."

Caroline said nothing, just nodded and pushed the door open. When it gave way, she gasped when she saw what was behind it: a beautifully carved marble statue. Shit, Klaus was a sculptor too? She had no idea that he was that talented.

"Oh my God," she said. "Klaus, I...I love it. It's beautiful."

"It should be," said Klaus. "It's you."

"Me?" said Caroline. "But, Klaus, you barely know me. Why would you carve a statue of me?"

"Barely know you?" said Klaus. "Caroline, I know everything about you."

Caroline blinked. He knew everything about her? But, how was that possible? She only just met him only hours ago, so there was no way he could know everything about her. Unless...

"Have you been..._stalking_ me?"

"Stalking you? Caroline, you make it sound like I'm a predator," said Klaus. "No, I haven't. I've been observing you quite closely for some time now. Starting from when you were a little girl and you had that accident."

Caroline gasped as he mentioned that. She had tried desperately to forget that day. She was four years old then, and had been playing by the lake with her friends when she fell into the water. The whole experience was nothing short of frightening. In fact, Caroline nearly drowned that day, but a mysterious stranger had jumped into the water and pulled her out, handing her to her distraught mother.

"How...How did you know about that?"

"You don't remember, do you?" said Klaus. "I was the stranger who jumped into the water and saved you. Ever since that day, I would return to check up on you. And every year, you became more and more beautiful, which inspired the statue you see before you."

"I never knew just who saved me," said Caroline. "I kept wanting to find you, let you know I was okay, but I never did. After a while, I just...gave up, thinking that I was chasing a lost cause, that I was kidding myself."

"You weren't, I just didn't want you to see me until the time was right."

Caroline said nothing, turned and walked out of the room, heading back toward the stairs that would lead her out of the passage. Klaus watched her leave, but didn't go after her, knowing that she would need time to process everything and if he went after her, he would only make things worse.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Thought I'd add a little background info. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
